


The Middle

by minkeys



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Childhood Friends, Cunnilingus, Drunken Confessions, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Friends to Lovers, GIRLee, Gender or Sex Swap, Lesbian Character, Mentions of past M/F - Freeform, Multiple Orgasms, Sexual Dysfunction, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, compulsory heterosexuality, the good ol lesbian reach around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 16:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkeys/pseuds/minkeys
Summary: Eunsook has something she's never shared before. Something so shameful that even her lifelong best friend Gwiboon doesn't know about it. What happens when the truth comes out will change the duo forever, but not in the way that either of them think.





	The Middle

**Author's Note:**

> this is for all my shaWLWols

Eunsook loves Gwiboon.

That’s just a fact.

They’ve been thick as thieves since they were toddlers, barely old enough to walk and talk at the same time, and there’s nothing they wouldn’t do for each other. They might seem like an unlikely pair at first glance, especially with Gwiboon’s cut-throat aura about her contrasting with Eunsook’s warmer self, but Eunsook knows that Gwiboon would do anything to make sure that her friend is happy, and the same is true for Eunsook as well. It’s part of why Eunsook loves Gwiboon so much.

For the past two decades or so, seldom has something occurred in Eunsook’s life that Gwiboon wasn’t immediately informed of. It’s practically second nature at this point for Eunsook to include Gwiboon in everything, even the most seemingly mundane. Whether it be something as silly as taking online quizzes together to see what kind of fruits they would be based on their favorite season, to having serious discussions about fear of failure and the uncertainty of what the future holds for each other.

That means Eunsook should feel comfortable telling Gwiboon anything, right?

(For the record, Gwiboon is a passion fruit and Eunsook is a mango.)

But for however much Eunsook loves and trusts Gwiboon, right now she wishes she had just kept her mouth shut.

She doesn’t know how they got onto this topic, but at some point between Gwiboon asking to borrow a pair of Eunsook’s socks as she changed into her pajamas for a sleepover – which yes, two grown women in their late 20’s can still have sleepovers – and Eunsook drinking one glass too many of whatever Gwiboon concocted from the array of alcohol sitting in Eunsook’s liquor cabinet, the pair of them stumbled upon Eunsook’s greatest shame.

Dramatic? Possibly. But Eunsook has earned the right to be dramatic after befriending Gwiboon.

Speaking of, Gwiboon all but drops her glass of mystery booze at Eunsook’s admission.

“Wh- wait a minute,” Gwiboon says, shaking her head in disbelief. “Come again?”

Eunsook levels her friend with as deadly of a glare as she can manage at her current level of intoxication.

“Oh shit,” Gwiboon snorts, trying to hide her smile. “Bad choice of words, I’m sorry.”

Eunsook thinks she could probably cook an egg on her face right now with how hot her cheeks feel.

“I _said_ that I’ve never…had an…orgasm before,” she mumbles, face buried in her hands. Regret sets in as soon as the words leave her mouth, and she scrambles to change the topic. “Look, can you just forget I said anything? Let’s just drink some more and talk about something, _anything_ else.”

Eunsook tries to push herself up and head to the kitchen, but it seems like her legs won’t cooperate, so she decides she’s just going to sit on the floor for a little bit longer. As soon as the room stops spinning, she’ll get up and drink until this conversation is forgotten. In the meantime, she pulls a pillow from the couch behind her and holds it close, hoping it can act like some sort of shield in this conversation against Gwiboon’s incessant curiosity.

Besides, it’s not that uncommon, Eunsook reasons to herself. There are plenty of women her age, and even older, that can’t orgasm, and even more that have never had orgasms in the first place. So many things factor into it, so there is nothing to be ashamed of. Eunsook just… She’s just a late bloomer. A very, very late bloomer, but goddammit, one day she will _bloom_.

Gwiboon, however, thinks this the most scandalous thing she’s ever heard, which Eunsook finds laughable. She can personally name at least a dozen more salacious things that Gwiboon has admitted to doing in the last month.

"Lee Eunsook,” Gwiboon cries, unaware of how loud she’s being. “I literally _cannot_ un-know this. You could offer me a billion dollars right now and I _might_ consider it, but I helped you do your taxes so I know that you cannot afford that. Besides, what kind of friend would I be if I just let this slide?"

“A good one,” Eunsook replies dryly. Although, come to think of it, she does have Gwiboon to thank for the fact that her tax return was almost double what it usually was. Still, it doesn’t mean she needs to talk about this in exchange.

“Well lucky for you, I was never a _good_ friend,” Gwiboon spits back. “I’m a fucking great one.”

Eunsook can’t argue that.

She sighs and motions for Gwiboon to come sit by her, waiting for the 3rd degree that she knows is coming. Eunsook couldn’t even lie about getting her first period back when she was 11 without Gwiboon pressing until she admitted why she was acting so strange. Once she asked her own mom what a period was, Gwiboon immediately called Eunsook’s house and demanded to know what it was like to “become a woman” first.

“So, I have questions,” Gwiboon says as she slides down the wall and scoots her ass over to Eunsook. Seems like walking is too much for her as well too. She continues, “And if they’re too invasive, you totally don’t have to answer.”

Eunsook laughs at that.

“Gwiboon, you have made me listen to each and every one of your sexual escapades since you were 17 years old, whether or not I wanted to. I probably know more vague sex terms than Urban Dictionary at this point. You were very descriptive. If there is something so taboo that I can’t talk about it with you, I genuinely don’t want to know what it is.”

Gwiboon can only shrug at that, conceding Eunsook’s point.

“Alright, so you said you’ve never had an orgasm, but I remember you calling me the night you lost your virginity. Was that…” Gwiboon starts, not pulling her punches.

“No, that really happened,” Eunsook answers, smiling softly at the memory. “We had sex, I just didn’t come. I don’t think he did either, now that I think about it.” The actual memory itself has become hazy with time, but Eunsook remembers that he walked her back to her house and let her borrow his jacket when it started to snow, even though she knows he must have been just as cold as she was, if not more.

“Well, that sucks,” Gwiboon sighs.

“We were barely 15, Gwiboon,” Eunsook reminds her. “He was perfectly respectful and kind, but neither of us really had a clue what we were doing. And don’t think I forgot what _your_ first time was like, either. How is Minho doing these days anyways?”

“Uh, what was this guy’s name again?” Gwiboon asks stiltedly, changing the subject back before Eunsook can get her on another tirade against Choi Minho. That’s for the best though, because Eunsook could probably write a book about Gwiboon and her long term on-again-off-again-not-boyfriend, or wherever they stand these days.

“Kim Jonghyun. He was a year older than you, remember?” Despite how much Eunsook doesn’t want to talk about this, she smiles anyways at the memory of the soft-spoken boy in the music club. He always was the nicest boy in that whole school.

“That’s right,” Gwiboon says, snapping her fingers as the fog clears. “You know he’s gay now?”

“Really?” Eunsook asks. She thinks back on Jonghyun’s behavior and realizes that it’s less shocking than she thought. “Damn, I didn’t see that one coming. Good for him, though.”

“Yeah,” Gwiboon replies. “I think he works as a radio DJ or something. I know he’s got a podcast with his boyfriend that they do together. I listened in a couple of times and it’s actually really sweet. You should check it out sometime.”

“Yeah, maybe I should call in,” Eunsook snorts, pinching her nose and speaking in a high pitched tone, “ _Hello Jong DJ, I don’t know if you remember me, but we had sex back in high school. I lost my virginity to you, but I never managed to come and I don’t think you did either. Any thoughts on that? Oh, and congrats on the boyfriend. How’s homosexuality treating you?_ ”

Gwiboon cackles at Eunsook’s voice, head falling back onto the couch.

“Please do that,” she laughs, wiping a tear out of the corner of her eye. “I will pay you real cash money to do that.”

“Maybe when there’s more blood in my body then alcohol,” Eunsook concedes. It really _would_ be nice to catch up with Jonghyun though; he always was such a sweet boy. Eunsook can only wonder what he’s like now as a man.

“What about your other boyfriends,” Gwiboon asks, laughter fading from her voice. “I know for a fact that you had sex with at least one of them.”

Eunsook nods, remembering the night she cried on the phone to Gwiboon and begged her to come with her to buy Plan B. Not an experience she ever wants to repeat.

“It was just more of the same,” Eunsook admits. “They just… didn’t do it for me. And it’s not like they _didn’t_ try, I just couldn’t get there with any of them, no matter how _hard_ they tried.”

And try they did, Eunsook remembers with a grimace. Never let it be said that men aren’t persistent when they want to prove their sexual prowess.

“Well, what exactly did they do wrong?” Gwiboon asks.

“It’s not really that they did anything wrong, per se,” Eunsook replies. “It’s just that nothing they tried ever worked for me. Not their tongues, fingers, nothing.”

“And you’re sure they were actually going at your clit?” Gwiboon asks frankly. “Because some men can’t even tell the difference between a clitoris and a urethra. Maybe they just didn’t know what they were doing down there. You wouldn’t believe how many women go though the same thing.”

“I mean, it’s possible,” Eunsook sighs. “At the time, I didn’t know enough about my body to try and dispute a bunch of horny guys, so I just faked it until they came and I could go home to shower.”

Gwiboon falters like she’s just been shot, complete with the hand over her heart and bug-eyed expression.

“Lee Eunsook, no! Tell me you didn’t fake an orgasm for a _man_ – let alone for multiple men!”

Eunsook shrugs again.

“I just wanted to get it over with, to be honest. The sooner they thought I came, the sooner the night would be over. Besides, someone deserved to have a good time; it just wasn’t me.”

Of course it’s not like Eunsook was _happy_ about the fact that she could never reach an orgasm, but after a certain point she realized that there were other parts of her life that were more important. She worked her ass off and focused all her energy on her studies to try and forget about this part of her that felt pitifully empty. She even managed to graduate at the top of her class in college with a job offer right out of school. It’s not to say that Eunsook wouldn’t have done the same thing if she was having sex during that time, but she definitely wouldn’t have done all that extra credit work in so many of her classes if she had something – or some _one_ – better to do.

She got her pay-off, though. Now she has a wonderful job that she loves and gets to spend time with people who value her for her work ethic and her skill set, as opposed to back in high school when boys only noticed her because she hit puberty at 13 and had the biggest boobs out of all the girls in school.

So she’s never had a successful long-term relationship because all her past boyfriends got tired of her inability to give them what they wanted in bed. So she fell into a deep depression because of her sexual dysfunction that landed her in years of therapy. So she spent the majority of her early 20’s with only Gwiboon as her friend and confidant. So she can’t remember the last time she was touched in a non-platonic or professional matter.

So what?

Eunsook is a beautiful 28 year old woman with her whole life ahead of her.

Happiness will come to her, with or without sex.

“I’m so sorry, Eunsook,” Gwiboon says quietly, having picked up on Eunsook’s worsening mood. She pulls Eunsook in for a soft hug, running her fingers through Eunsook’s hair. “I can’t imagine how lonely it must have been to keep this a secret all these years. And I’m sure it didn’t help to hear about me slutting my way through the last, like, decade, huh? God, I must have looked like such an insensitive whore.”

Eunsook pulls back, shaking her head profusely.

“Absolutely not, Kim Gwiboon,” she says, placing her hands on Gwiboon’s shoulders and looking her dead in the eye. “Do not talk about yourself like that. You should never feel ashamed about your sexuality, especially not with me. If I didn’t want to hear about something, I would have said so and you know that.”

Gwiboon still has a sour look on her face, so Eunsook scoots closer until she can lay her head on Gwiboon’s shoulder.

“Hearing about your sex life, however graphic and detailed it might have been-” she laughs, smiling at Gwiboon’s snort of agreement, “- made me feel like I was experiencing life too. I guess I was living vicariously through you. If anything, I should thank you for all the things you’ve taught me, even if I’ll never use them.”

Gwiboon is silent for a moment, collecting herself before leaning down and giving Eunsook a quick kiss on the forehead.

“You’re welcome.”

“But in the future, I could do with less stories about fisting,”Eunsook says, unable to smother her laughter. “If we’re being honest with each other now.”

“That was one time!” Gwiboon shouts, sitting up to look Eunsook in the face.

Eunsook sits up as well, leveling Gwiboon with a look.

“Okay, maybe more than once,” Gwiboon admits, pouting. “But still.”

“But nothing,” Eunsook smiles, so full of love for her friend in this moment. Gwiboon smiles back and Eunsook feels her heart tighten.

Looking back, Eunsook will blame it on the alcohol, but her boozy, rose-tinted vision makes Gwiboon look more beautiful than she ever has. How could Eunsook resist leaning in and giving her a kiss when she was practically shining like the sun? As she pulls back, Eunsook smiles when she realizes that Gwiboon tastes like sunshine too.

“Why did you do that?” Gwiboon whispers, lips inches away.

“I don’t know,” Eunsook replies honestly. She really doesn’t, she just felt like she had to do it.

Gwiboon is silent for long enough that Eunsook starts to realize that she just _kissed_ Gwiboon, her best friend since she was literally three years old, when Gwiboon calms all Eunsook’s fears.

“Do it again.”

In all their years together, Eunsook has never been able to say no to Gwiboon and she’s not about to start now. She leans forward and kisses Gwiboon again, lips tingling with Gwiboon’s mint lip balm. As she deepens the kiss, Eunsook has a moment to marvel at just how soft Gwiboon’s skin is. She’s never kissed anybody that didn’t have some sort of stubble, so the smooth glide of skin against skin feels glorious.

Gwiboon hums her approval at Eunsook’s forwardness and wraps her arms around Eunsook’s waist, pressing their chests together. Eunsook practically keens at the feeling of Gwiboon’s breasts pressed against her own. She responds by wrapping her arms around Gwiboon’s shoulders and tangling her fingers in her hair.

For all her inexperience in other areas, Eunsook knows she’s a good kisser. When you’re counting the minutes until your partner comes, kissing is a great distraction, so Eunsook is an expert.

She licks at Gwiboon’s bottom lip, sucking it into her mouth and pulling gently before letting it _plop_ out of her mouth, shiny and plump. Gwiboon rubs her tongue over her bottom lip, giving Eunsook a heated look. Something within Eunsook burns at that look, heating her up from the base of her spine.

It takes a moment before Eunsook can properly place what she’s feeling, and then it hits her like a freight train. When Gwiboon places a hand at the base of Eunsook’s neck, fingers trailing down her chest, she knows what this smoldering feeling is.

 _Desire_.

Eunsook gasps at the realization.

She wants Gwiboon, wants her in a way that she’s never wanted any of the men she’s ever fucked. Eunsook can feel the heat pooling in her stomach, the way her heartbeat is beating rapidly the more Gwiboon touches her.

“Is this okay?” Gwiboon asks, pulling her hand away in case she’s overstepped.

Eunsook quickly grabs Gwiboon’s hand and puts it back on her neck, placing Gwiboon’s fingers over her pulse.

“Do you feel that?”

Gwiboon nods, mouth falling open slightly when she feels just how quickly Eunsook’s heart is beating.

“You’re shaking,” she says, as she inches her way closer to Eunsook.

Eunsook nods, swallowing as she looks at Gwiboon’s heaving bosom.

“I want you,” she tells Gwiboon, voice trembling. “And I - I’ve never wanted anybody like this before.”

“It’s okay,” Gwiboon says, kissing Eunsook softly. “I want you too.”

Eunsook figured as much, with the way Gwiboon is practically sitting in her lap, but hearing it said out loud sends a jolt of desire straight to Eunsook’s throbbing crotch.

“You’re going to have to take the lead here,” Eunsook admits lamely.

Gwiboon nods, clearing Eunsook’s hair out of her face.

“What do you want, Eunsook? Tell me.”

“I want to come,” Eunsook sobs, dropping her head to rest against Gwiboon’s chest. “I want to come so badly, Gwiboon. _Please_. I need it.”

Gwiboon shushes Eunsook, lifting her head up and kissing her.

“Trust me,” she says against Eunsook’s lips, “You will.”

Eunsook sighs heavily, closing the distance between each other and licking into Gwiboon’s mouth just to hear her responding groan. Gwiboon situates herself until she’s seated completely in Eunsook’s lap, legs bracketing her hips. Lips locked and chest to chest, Eunsook feels her head swimming.

In theory, this should be no different than anything she’s ever done with a man. There should be some similarities that Eunsook can rely on, and feel comfortable in. This is all theoretical, of course. In reality, Eunsook feels like she’s drowning in her own lust.

Gwiboon seems to sense this and pulls back, kisses turning into soft pecks. Eunsook thinks she’s going to stop, but her groan of confusion melts into a groan of approval as Gwiboon begins kissing and licking her way down Eunsook’s neck, stopping to nibble near Eunsook’s pulse point just to see the skin flush red.

Before Eunsook can get used to the feeling of Gwiboon’s soft lips, Gwiboon quickly pulls away to remove her top, flinging it behind her the second she wrestles herself out of it.

Eunsook is speechless.

Sure, she’s seen Gwiboon in various stages of undress throughout the years, but she’s never had Gwiboon strip for her, never seen Gwiboon’s perky breasts inches from her own face.

Powerless to stop herself, Eunsook gives in and sucks one of Gwiboon’s tits into her mouth, tongue laving over the nipple until it hardens to a peak in her mouth. She gently lets her teeth graze against the nipple, tugging at it before sucking it back in and flicking her tongue against it.

Gwiboon squeaks at Eunsook’s boldness, reaching for her other breast and tweaking the nipple as she lets her head fall back. Eunsook catches this out of the corner of her eye and moves to suck that breast into her mouth as well, giving it the same attention as the other. Gwiboon’s body is perfect and deserves to be worshipped as such.

Eunsook lets Gwiboon’s tit pop out of her mouth and rests her head in between them, hands shakily resting on Gwiboon’s chest. She doesn’t know what came over her, but something in her brain just clicked when she saw Gwiboon like that. Realizing that her best friend is topless just reminds Eunsook of how overdressed she is and she begins trying to unbutton her own sleep shirt, but fails as her fingers keep fumbling over the tiny buttons.

“Let me,” Gwiboon says softly, covering Eunsook’s shaking hands with her own.

She starts from the top, taking her time and pushing each button through its hole. Eunsook swallows as Gwiboon’s hands brush against her own breasts, but don’t linger, as she makes her way down Eunsook’s torso. When the last button is undone, Eunsook has a moment to breathe before Gwiboon pulls her shirt open and lets the fabric fall down her shoulders.

Eunsook wants to pull her shirt back on and hide, but Gwiboon’s gasp as her naked chest stops her. She knows what her breasts look like and she knows the effect they have on men, but she’s never seen another women respond to her body with anything other than jealousy. Gwiboon…definitely doesn’t look jealous. If anything, she looks hungry, like she wants to eat Eunsook alive.

The thing is, Eunsook would let her.

Gwiboon gently trails her fingers against Eunsook’s left breast, flicking against the nipple just to see it harden. Eunsook jumps at that, but doesn’t tell Gwiboon to stop. It seems like her nipples have a direct line to her crotch, because the more that Gwiboon plays with them, the faster the throbbing in her underwear gets.

Eunsook knows that her boobs are significantly larger than average, but it doesn’t really kick in until she sees how small Gwiboon’s hands look wrapped around them. She can barely get a handful, and seems to love it.

“God, you’re so beautiful,” she murmurs, kneading Eunsook’s breasts in hands.

Eunsook can only blush and let herself be manhandled as Gwiboon trails her hands back up to Eunsook’s shoulders and pushes her until her back is against the couch again. She crawls back into Eunsook’s lap, pressing their naked chests together as they kiss.

The feeling of Gwiboon’s smaller, but no less gorgeous, chest pressing against her own feels absolutely sinful to Eunsook, and she can’t help but lean back into the couch so Gwiboon can rub against her. The shorts Gwiboon is wearing seem even shorter as she slowly rubs back and forth against Eunsook’s lower stomach. Eunsook’s own pajama bottoms feel too hot at the friction and she longs to shuck them and feel even more of Gwiboon’s body against her own.

As Gwiboon continues the torturously slow roll of her hips, Eunsook feels the throb in her panties grow more and more until it’s all she can think about.

“Please,” she blurts out, voice hoarse as she pulls away from Gwiboon’s kiss-bitten lips. “Tell me what to do. I need you to make me come.”

Gwiboon nods and climbs off Eunsook’s lap, sitting back on her haunches as she unties Eunsook’s pajama pants and pulls them down her legs. She stops for a moment to ogle at Eunsook’s thick, soft thighs, but shakes her head minutely and pulls the pants completely off, setting them next to Eunsook’s discarded shirt. Eunsook has a moment of self consciousness at what her vagina must look like to someone like Gwiboon who has been around the block, but doesn’t get the chance to freak out because Gwiboon doesn’t remove her panties.

Before Eunsook can even think, Gwiboon sits against the couch and maneuvers Eunsook so she’s seated with her back to Gwiboon’s chest.

“I can’t believe you’re letting me do this,” Gwiboon says right into Eunsook’s ear, licking at the shell in between words. “Can’t believe you’re finally letting me fuck you the way you deserve.”

Eunsook drops her head back onto Gwiboon’s shoulder and looks up at her friend with wonderment in her eyes.

“I love you so much,” she says, voice full of emotion.

Gwiboon smiles, “I love you too, Sookie. More than you know.”

Eunsook angles her head up for a kiss and sighs into it as Gwiboon trails her hand down Eunsook’s chest. As Gwiboon nears her crotch, Eunsook tenses up involuntarily. Gwiboon defies her expectations again as she trails her hands against Eunsook’s inner thighs, bypassing her trembling cunt altogether.

It appears that Eunsook’s inner thighs are just as sensitive as her nipples, because she can feel herself getting wetter the longer that Gwiboon teases her.

“Tell me if you want me to stop,” Gwiboon whispers, fingers coming back up to trail along the elastic of Eunsook’s panties.

Eunsook can barely find her voice, but manages to croak out, “Please never stop.”

“Careful what you wish for,” Gwiboon replies against Eunsook’s neck as she dips her fingers into Eunsook’s underwear.

Eunsook knows she must be shaking like a leaf right now, but she’s never felt more secure than she does now with Gwiboon bracketing her in and keeping her safe.

“Fuck,” Gwiboon swears softly as she runs her fingers down Eunsook’s lips. “You’re so fuckin’ wet already, Sook.”

Eunsook doesn’t bother responding with words, choosing instead to let out a wanton moan as Gwiboon’s fingers part her lips and rubs her wetness up and down her pussy. Eunsook tilts her hips up, trying to give Gwiboon the best angle possible for her to do whatever the fuck she wants.

The new angle gives Gwiboon a better range and allows her to dip the pad of her finger against Eunsook’s leaking hole, rubbing at it in small circles.

“Fuck!” Eunsook hisses.

Gwiboon pulls her finger out and begins to rub the wetness against Eunsook’s throbbing clit. Eunsook cries out at the sensation, back bowing as Gwiboon begins to rub. The faster Gwiboon rubs at Eunsook’s clit, the more Eunsook moves and shakes, her body unaware of how to respond to this kind of pleasure. Gwiboon uses the hand that’s not currently soaked in her best friend’s pussy to push Eunsook back against her chest and hold her there, tweaking at a nipple.

Being restrained only makes Eunsook buck harder, trying to fight against Gwiboon’s surprisingly strong grasp.

“Either you stop, or I do,” Gwiboon threatens voice gravely.

Eunsook melts against Gwiboon, the authoritarian tone of her voice doing something delicious to Eunsook that she will absolutely investigate later.

Gwiboon’s slick fingers speed up against Eunsook’s clit, spurred on by Eunsook’s broken wailing and begging. She traps Eunsook’s clit between the webbing of two fingers and rubs up and down, getting her whole hand wet and sticky.

“Oh fuck,” Eunsook hiccups, eyes wet with tears. “I- I think I’m close, Gwiboon. I’m so close.”

Gwiboon nods and redoubles her efforts, rubbing two fingers against Eunsook’s clit faster and faster, getting her wetter and wetter until Eunsook can’t take it anymore.

The feeling starts from deep within Eunsook, like a rubber band snapping after being held too tight for too long. Her orgasm hits her light a ton of bricks and she lets out an animalistic scream, tensing her whole body as her pussy spasms repeatedly.

It only registers to her that she’s speaking – no, screaming – at Gwiboon a litany of, “Don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t fucking _stop_ , oh my _fuck_ -”

Before Eunsook can even breathe, a second wave hits as Gwiboon continues her ministrations on Eunsook’s clit, causing a second orgasm to wrack Eunsook's body. This one is just as intense, and Eunsook can feel Gwiboon’s hard panting against her neck as she rubs up and down Eunsook’s pussy, coaxing her through the aftershocks. This time, she can hear herself screaming and can feel the tears as they leave hot tracks down her cheeks.

No matter how much she tries, she can’t stop the tears and decides to just let them fall. She drops her head against Gwiboon’s shoulder and lets the sobs out, shaking as she comes down from her orgasmic high. Gwiboon slows her fingers down to a stop as Eunsook’s hips stop stuttering and fucking against her hand.

For a while, Eunsook just lets herself cry. She doesn’t even know why she’s crying, but knows that it feels as good to let this out as it did to come, so she doesn’t fight it. Soon enough, the tears subside and she feels Gwiboon slowly rocking her back and forth as she rests the hand that was just in Eunsook’s cunt on her stomach, fingers glistening in the low light.

Gwiboon breaks the silence once she sees Eunsook open her eyes again, saying, “So, scale of 1 to 10?”

Eunsook huffs out a laugh and reaches up to wipe her tears.

“That was…” Eunsook starts, struggling to find a word that could even begin to describe what just happened. Euphoric? Magical?

“Not over,” Gwiboon finishes, “If you don’t want it to be.”

Eunsook looks up at her friend in shock.

“Oh my gosh, of course,” she says, scrambling to move. “I don’t know how to reciprocate and make it anywhere as good as that, but I’ll do what you say.”

Gwiboon shakes her head, stilling Eunsook with a hand across the chest.

“I didn’t mean for me,” she says, trailing her hand up and down Eunsook’s thigh. “I’ve got a lot more sexual encounters to make up for. Not to mention there are a few things I want to try myself, if you’ll let me.”

Eunsook feels like she’s died and gone to heaven. She doesn’t know how she got so lucky as to have someone like Gwiboon in her life, but she’ll be grateful for the rest of her life that she did.

“You can do anything you want to me,” Eunsook replies, voice dazed. “But first, I think I need to get something from the bathroom. Can you help me up? I don’t think I can walk right now.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Gwiboon snorts, but untangles their limbs and pushes herself up from behind Eunsook and reaches down to help her friend up. “But what do you need from the bathroom? Do you need to have a sexuality crisis in private, because I can respect that so long as I get to taste you at least once tonight.”

Eunsook gulps.

“It’s not that.” At Gwiboon’s concerned expression, Eunsook clarifies, “When you were…doing _that_ – “

“Rocking your world,” Gwiboon cuts in, a smug grin on her face as she holds Eunsook up straight in her arms.

“ – Doing that,” Eunsook continues, rolling her eyes. “It was really intense… and I felt like I was going to…you know.”

Gwiboon tilts her head to the side like a puppy, looking at Eunsook with confusion held tight in her brow. Then, it clicks.

“Oh my god,” Gwiboon whispers, eyes lit up. “Did you almost _squirt_?”

“I mean, I don’t really know since I’ve never done it before,” Eunsook babbles, unable to stop the words coming out of her mouth. “But I think so? I mean it didn’t feel like I had to pee, but it felt like _something_ and I figure that if I was going to squirt that I wouldn’t want to get it everywhere so I was going to go to the bathroom to grab some towels and –”

Gwiboon cuts Eunsook off with a kiss, smiling at Eunsook’s pouty expression.

“I think this might be the moment that makes me believe in God,” Gwiboon laughs against Eunsook’s lips. “Thank you, Jesus for this gift you have given me, amen.”

“You know, Taeyeon would lose her mind if she heard you saying that during a moment like this,” Eunsook says softly, face flushing. Gwiboon has always been so dramatic.

“Taeyeon isn’t about to fuck you into next month,” Gwiboon teases, pushing Eunsook to sit on the couch. “If she was, she’d get it.”

“You’ll get it,” Eunsook mutters, crossing her arms to try and hide the blush that creeping up her chest to her neck.

Gwiboon returns to the living room with an armful of towels and a devilish grin on her face. As she lays them out on the floor, Eunsook takes a breath and pulls her panties off, setting them with the rest of her clothing. Gwiboon looks up from the next she’s making and can’t stop her jaw from dropping.

“Please let me taste you,” she says, eyes not leaving Eunsook’s slick cunt.

Eunsook swallows loudly, but scoots to the edge of the couch and lets her legs fall open. She buries her toes under the towels Gwiboon has laid out and tries to appear more confident than she feels. If she knew she was going to have sex with her best friend tonight, she might have done some preparation. As is, she just hopes that she doesn’t cause any bodily harm to anybody tonight.

“Stop thinking so much,” Gwiboon says as she rests her head on Eunsook’s knee, trailing her fingers up and down her legs.

Eunsook doesn’t get the chance to respond when Gwiboon situates herself in front of Eunsook’s crotch and gently pulls her lips apart to expose her glistening pink center. Eunsook clenches as Gwiboon’s hot breath washes over her most intimate area. It’s such a delicious feeling for Eunsook to look down and see her best friend on her knees in front of her pussy, ready to worship her with her mouth.

When Gwiboon’s tongue licks a hot stripe up Eunsook’s pussy, Eunsook knows that the problem was never her. All those men throughout the years, and she thought it was her fault that she felt nothing with them. She thought she was broken.

Turns out, she’s just a lesbian.

The realization that she’s actually just gay has to take a backseat to whatever the fuck Gwiboon just did with her tongue, because Eunsook is shaking again.

“Just like that,” Eunsook says, reaching down to hold her lips open so Gwiboon can use both her hands. “Suck on my clit, please.”

Gwiboon nods and sucks Eunsook’s clit into her mouth, laving her tongue across it as it slowly hardens in her mouth. She makes loud sucking noises ass she lets it fall out of her mouth and get exposed to the cold room’s air. Eunsook melts at the feeling of Gwiboon’s wet hot mouth and falls back into the couch, pushing her pussy right into Gwiboon’s face and rolling her hips.

Just when Eunsook thinks she’s got the hang of the situation, Gwiboon turns it on its head like she always does. Eunsook splays her legs as wide as possible, prompting Gwiboon to rub her fingers up and down Eunsook’s pussy before pressing a finger in her sticky, wet hole.

Eunsook curses loudly, sitting up straight as Gwiboon’s finger starts massaging her inner walls.

“Can’t believe how fucking soaked your little pussy is,” she grits out, pushing in a second finger and fucking them in and out shallowly. “Listen to that.”

The sound of Eunsook’s vagina squelching around Gwiboon’s fingers is absolutely filthy. It fills the room and makes it clear for anybody out there exactly what’s going on in Eunsook’s apartment.

The noises speed up as Gwiboon fucks Eunsook faster, pushing her towards another orgasm. When she adds another finger and curls upward, Eunsook feels her vision white out for a minute.

“Do that again,” she calls out, unable to stop the wobble of her voice. “Please.”

“With pleasure,” Gwiboon smiles, and redoubles her efforts.

If Eunsook thought Gwiboon’s hand in her panties was good, then having Gwiboon’s fingers stuffed to the webbing in her cunt while her clit is being gently sucked on is other-worldly. The faster Gwiboon’s fingers move, the closer Eunsook gets to that blissful feeling she’s quickly become obsessed with.

An endless babbling of “yes, god, don’t stop, please,” flows out of Eunsook’s pleasure-soaked lips, spurring Gwiboon on even more. She chases Eunsook’s pleasure like it’s her own, a single-minded focus on getting Eunsook back to that euphoric high.

When she edges her pinkie finger in Eunsook’s pussy and uses her thumb to rub at her clit, Eunsook swears she can see God.

“It’s coming,” she warns, breath coming in quick pants. “Fuck, Gwiboon. What do I do?”

Gwiboon leans her forehead on Eunsook’s inner thigh as she says, “Let it happen.”

Eunsook is bucking wildly as she feels _something_ building. Gwiboon keeps rubbing at that spot inside her that feels like it’s tearing her entire self apart and stitching it back together in a newer, better way until the dam breaks.

Gwiboon uses her left hand to rub against Eunsook’s clit as her right hand stays inside Eunsook and mercilessly rubs at her G-spot. As soon as she feels Eunsook’s inner walls starting to quiver, she leans out of the way and repositions the towels at her feet.

The first indication that she’s coming is the way Eunsook freezes like she’s been electrocuted, her entire body held taut and tight. Her face is trapped in a silent portrait of ecstasy, mouth wide open and eyes screwed shut. When her body spasms, Eunsook _pushes_ and feels her pussy squirt a small amount and thinks that’s that, but then Gwiboon rubs at her clit and the floodgates open.

Eunsook can’t hold back her screams as pulse after pulse pushes out gushes of clear liquid from her cunt, spraying against Gwiboon’s fingers and down her own thighs to the towels on the floor. The pleasure keeps cresting the more Gwiboon rubs at her clit to the point that Eunsook is pushed to another orgasm, her pussy quivering as it sends shockwaves through Eunsook’s entire body.

The sensitivity is almost too much and Eunsook’s body is wracked by one last orgasm that is nowhere near as powerful as the first two, but no less deliciously painful. At that, Eunsook reaches down and stills Gwiboon’s hand that’s positively covered in her own pussy juices. It should be disgusting, but seeing her own sticky release all over her friend’s hand is so unbelievably erotic.

When Eunsook remembers how to walk and talk, she’s going to take Gwiboon’s shorts off and fuck her right. Speaking of, when Eunsook finally peels her eyes open and sits back up, she sees Gwiboon kneeling at her feet, droplets of Eunsook’s release covering her chest and legs.

“So, that was fun,” Gwiboon smiles, wiping her hand on the towels below that have, thankfully, done their job and prevented Eunsook from shamefully cleaning her own release up off the floor.

Eunsook nods profusely, words still out of her reach at the moment. She pats at the couch next to her and Gwiboon thankfully gets the message, crawling up the couch and pulling Eunsook into her arms.

“I really love you,” Eunsook pants, voice hoarse with how much she was screaming. Quite the opposite from the way her past sexual encounters have ended. “And I think I’m a lesbian.”

“I think so too,” Gwiboon laughs, her eyes crinkling with mirth.

“I don’t know how I can ever repay you for this,” Eunsook says, curling into Gwiboon’s warm embrace. “You have _no_ idea what you’ve given me tonight.”

It’s true; Gwiboon has given Eunsook her life back. All these years, Eunsook thought that she was the problem, that there had to be something wrong with _her_. What countless hours of therapy and medication couldn’t solve, Gwiboon managed to fix in about an hour with determination and a good wrist technique.

Before she knows it, Eunsook feels herself tearing up again for the second time tonight.

“You don’t ever have to repay me for this, Sookie,” Gwiboon says, smoothing Eunsook’s hair back and pressing a soft kiss to her temple.

“But I want to,” Eunsook persists, trailing her fingers up Gwiboon’s legs and playing with the edge of her sleep shorts. “If you’ll let me, that is.”

Gwiboon looks down at Eunsook and nods slowly, inching her way out of her shorts without displacing Eunsook from her lap. Eunsook gulps at the sight of Eunsook’s smooth pussy and can’t resist running a finger across the smooth skin, just to feel what it’s like. Gwiboon shivers and lets her legs fall open, her pussy already wet and glistening.

Eunsook dips the pad of her finger into the wetness and rubs it between her fingers, in wonderment that she caused that. She got Gwiboon wet like that. The knowledge emboldens her and she feels confident to rub her fingers up and down Gwiboon’s pussy, spreading the slickness with her.

“Yeah, like that,” Gwiboon murmurs, reaching up to pinch her nipples.

Eunsook nods and rubs around Gwiboon’s clit, marveling at how her actions pull the prettiest moans from Gwiboon’s spit slick mouth. Where Gwiboon was quick and frantic with the way she chased Eunsook’s orgasms, Eunsook takes the slower approach. Not only because of her limited knowledge of the female orgasm, but also because she wants to drag this out as long as possible and make Gwiboon feel as good as she did.

The slow, syrupy kisses and heavy panting make the room feel smaller, more intimate. The drag of tongue against tongue feels right, just like the way Eunsook’s fingers rub against Gwiboon’s throbbing clit.

Gwiboon’s orgasm is just a breath away when she pushes Eunsook flat on the couch and straddles her thigh. Eunsook is startled by the sudden movement, but can’t find it in her to complain when she looks up and sees Gwiboon’s eyes screwed shut as she rubs herself off on Eunsook’s thigh.

“You have no idea what your thighs do to me,” Gwiboon admits, gyrating her hips faster and faster. “No idea.”

Eunsook can’t believe that Gwiboon has harbored these secret lustful thoughts about her all these years, but it does wonders for her confidence.

“Why don’t you hurry up and come so you can tell me,” she pants, reaching forward to thumb at Gwiboon’s clit.

Gwiboon wails at that, spreading her slickness across Eunsook’s thigh until she reaches her peak, hips stuttering as her orgasms courses through her body.

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Gwiboon cries, falling forward and panting heavily as she slowly lowers herself next to Eunsook.

The room is silent as Gwiboon catches her breath, Eunsook holding her close.

As the sweat cools, Eunsook wonders how this could have happened. How it almost didn’t. If Eunsook hadn’t had that third glass, if Gwiboon never asked to borrow a pair of socks. If the planets hadn’t aligned so that tonight was possible, Eunsook doesn’t even want to think about it. She was given a gift tonight, one that she will never forget.

“I hope you’re not still going to make me sleep in your guest room after this,” Gwiboon teases, sleep heavy in her voice. “Because I am a big fan of morning sex.”

Eunsook chuckles at that, because of course Gwiboon is taking this in stride. How else should you act after you have sex with your best friend anyways? Might as well roll with it.

“Fine,” Eunsook sighs loudly. “But if you steal the covers, I reserve the right to kick you out.”

“Whatever you say,” Gwiboon smiles, pressing a soft kiss to Eunsook’s naked shoulder.

As the pair make their quiet trek to Eunsook’s bedroom, turning off the lights as they go and putting towels in the hamper, Eunsook feels a sense of calm settle over her. It’s like she’s been put back on her axis and the rest of the world around her is falling into place.

Eunsook pulls Gwiboon close, naked bodies pressed against each other under the covers.

“You know,” Gwiboon says softly, noses touching. “I think you should give Jonghyun a call one of these days. You two suddenly have much more in common than you thought.”

Eunsook can’t stop her giggling and pulls Gwiboon in for a kiss, teeth clacking as they can’t stop their laughter.

Maybe she will, maybe she won’t.

All Eunsook knows is that as long as Gwiboon is by her side, she can do anything.

**Author's Note:**

> if i have to singlehandedly revive the girlee hype myself then so fucking BE it!!!!! thats my cross to bear and i will bring forth into the world some fuckin lesbians idk ill do SOMETHING


End file.
